Super Vision Song Contest 30
|venue = TBA, |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs and -5 to -1 points to their bottom 5 songs. |entries = 40 (to date) |debut = |return = |withdraw = |winner = |null = |opening = |interval = |pre = 29 |nex = 31 }} The Super Vision Song Contest 30 will be the thirtieth edition and first jubilee of the Super Vision Song Contest. It will take place for the second time in , at a to-be-determined venue, following the country's second victory in the previous edition in with the song "Love's Just a Feeling", performed by Lindsey Stirling and Rooty. The contest will consist of at least two semi-finals and a final scheduled to be held sometime in Winter 2018. On 13 January 2018, it was announced that there would be no participation limit to celebrate thirty editions of the competition. Additionally, it was announced that the edition will feature a new format, decided by the member broadcasters of the competition. These formats were later revealed to be sending songs in the national or dialect language of a country, additionally awarding negative points to bottom 5 countries and receiving random countries. As of , forty delegations have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest. Format Special format suggestions Submissions were open for one week, with a total of sixteen suggestions by nine countries. Additionally, countries which made similar suggestions were merged with the first suggester to avoid repetition. The six highlighted were shortlisted by the Council to the voting phase, with the winning suggestion being implemented to the edition. However, it was decided that three new formats would be applied, which are italicized. } |- | Sending male acts |- | Sending troll/joke entries |- |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="2"| Countries sending their most overused song | |- | |- | Sending random genres of music | |- |rowspan="3" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| |rowspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Receiving random countries | |- | |- ! Miscellaneous | Selecting multiple suggestions to all be used at once | |- !rowspan="2"| Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Sending live performances only |rowspan="3" |- |rowspan="3" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Sending songs from 70's, 80's or 90's |- ! Voting | Voting for most disliked songs with lowest country winning |- ! Confirmation | Countries sending their worst ever song made | |- ! Voting |rowspan="1" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Awarding points to 12 countries instead of 10 |rowspan="3" |- ! Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Countries sending artists for other countries |- ! Voting |rowspan="1" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Also awarding negative points to bottom 5 countries |- ! Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Any country can be confirmed; NS' to be used to find entry | |- |} Participating delegations The following delegates have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: * @hayastantzi92 * @madmucca99 * @ealexbrandao * @syr * @minkozin * @hello * @vaggelis05 * @domas * @22dutchdude * @aroharmy * @kenny * @xmultivision * @javi22 * @sardinha * @meuhmeug38 * @argo101 * @anthony * @aussiegoomba * @guineapigmusiccharts * @sebber * @martinantidormi * @escisrael * @maxim * @ylo7 * @martin * @nikithedancer * @marissa * @niko * @qtvprod * @axisv * @alper * @tavamama * @skrranesya * @alexanderfts * @barovka * @kimtaehyung * @dapturner1992 * @sircheeseaton * @mrgeorge * @kecske14 Delegations marked in bold are auto-qualified to the final, although the exact amount is yet to be announced. Participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Notes : Although the suggestion was not listed on the poll, it was used as three suggestions were applied to the edition. : As this edition requires countries to send songs in national languages, they are already known. However, they could be in a secondary or dialect language, but until known, will remain the primary language. External links * Forum